IN THE NIGHT
by SL.NC
Summary: Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kai yang menjadi temannya, dan sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan hal-hal bodoh :)


TITLE : IN THE NIGTH

CAST : KAISOO

RATE : NC +21

GENRE : KAGAK NYAHO!

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

WARNING : TYPO

Ehem... ehem... cek,,, 1 2 3 cek,,, cek,,,

Sudah siapkah kalian readers? Di harapkan sebelum membaca FF MIN bawa cemilan, siap'in mental kalian, periksa keamanan, dan sebagainya!

Selalu bernapas saat menemukan sesuatu yang menegangkan.

Ini bukan YAOI, JADI JANGAN PROTES!

SORRY KURANG HOT NC YUAH!

HAPPY

.

.

.

READING

.

.

.

Yeoja mungil dengan kedua matanya yang bulat menggemaskan sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah halte bus menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat errr mungkin moodnya saat ini bermasalah. Rupanya yeoja yang mempunyai nama lengkap D.O Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Kyungsoo pulang larut malam karena habis melaksanakan tugas kuliah, entah tugas atau jalan-jalan, hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu.

" Apa aku hubungi Chanyeol saja ne?" sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi yang ada di sakunya.

Tuuuuutttttttttttttt...

" Yeoliiiiiiii angggg- ah,,, angkat ahhhh..." desah yeoja nan mungil yang bernama Baekhyun mengetahui ponsel kekasihnya bergetar.

" Sudahhhhh biarrrkan sajaaahh ahhhhh..." ucap Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

" Dasar tukang tidur heh... " gerutu Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya ternyata Chanyeol sang kekasih tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Kyungsoo menangkup dagunya malas, sesekali melihat bus yang tak berhenti karena memang saat itu sudah larut malam.

Datanglah segerombolan namja berpakaian tak enak di lihat.

Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser dari duduknya. Ke tiga namja sedang berbisik satu sama lain, dan perasaan Kyungsoo mulai tak tenang, saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke arahnya.

" Hay manis?" mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

" Mau apa kau hah?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus, itu membuat ke dua namja yang sedang duduk menghampiri namja yang sudah lebih dulu mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Bolehlah kita bermain sebentar em?" mencolek kembali tapi bukan di dagu Kyungsoo melainkan di pinggang Kyungsoo. itu membuat Kyungsoo berdiri karena ke tiga namja itu sudah sedikit menghimpitnya.

" Mau kemana em?" memegangi tangan Kyungsoo.

" Lepaskan pabbo!" Kyungsoo yang tak sudi tangannya di sentuh oleh namja kampungan seperti mereka mengusap tangannya yang tadi di sentuh oleh salah satu namja berandalan tersebut.

" Tenanglah kami tak akan menyakiti mu, asalkan kau mau menikmati service dari kami" ucap namja yang sedang berbicara tepat di telinga Kyungsoo sambil meniup telinga Kyungsoo.

" Aku bilang jangan macam-macam pabbo!" Kyungsoo menginjak salah satu kaki dari ke tiga namja berandalan dengan menggunakah sepatunya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

" AKH " namja yang di injak oleh Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan.

TIIITTTTTTTTTT... TIIITTTTTTTTTT...

Suara kelakson mobil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Ternyata Kyungsoo mengenali orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Dengan segera orang itu membuka kaca mobilnya dan sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya.

" Tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi em?"

" Pabbo mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan namja kucel, jelek, dan menjijikkan seperti mereka" Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah saat ke tiga namja tersebut mulai mendekat.

" Kau mau aku antar ke apartemant mu?" namja yang ada di depan Kyungsoo terus melihat tubuh Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" Kalau tidak mau yasudah mungkin besok pagi aku mendapatkan berita seorang yeoja cantik bermata belo nan indah, di temukan lemas tanpa busan di tengah jalan" penuturan Kai atau Kim Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memukul kepala namja yang di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak ke arah namja berandalan tadi, rupanya mereka sedang memandangi Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil milik Kai dan masuk ke dalam dengan sekali hembusan napas tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus dada.

" Semua tak gratis manis" Kai tersenyum licik dan dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" Kau mau turun em? Tidak takut? Coba lihatlah, mereka sedang mengikuti kita!" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang ternyata benar mereka mengikuti mobil Kai.

" Kenapa kau tak menambahkan kecepatanya pabbo!" kesal Kyungsoo, Kai hanya menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang minim.

" Ada syaratnya..." Kai menyetir dengan santai sedangkan Kyungsoo menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" Sudah lama aku tak memegang itu" tunjuk Kai ke arah dada Kyungsoo yang ternyata bukan hanya Kai yang terbuai dengan dada Kyungsoo yang errr tidak kecil # Min aja kalah, LOL melainkan namja berandalan juga menginginkannya, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan Kai.

CEKITTTTTTTT

" Terserah kau saja... ingin turun atau bersama ku em?" mobil berhenti membuat ke tiga namja berandalan tersebut menggedor kaca mobil Kai. kai mengankat ke dua bahunya.

" Lakukan sesuka mu" jawaban Kyungsoo membuat senyum Kai melihatkan aura mematikan. Mobil pun akhirnya melaju menjauhi ke tiga namja berandalan tadi, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba tangan Kai mulai mengelus kedua benda yang cukup errr besar yang di miliki Kyungsoo, sontak Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan kebencian.

Tangan kirinya bermain di nipple milik Kyungsoo dan tangan kanan Kai dengan lihainya menyetir tanpa ada rasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu menabrak seseorang.

Kai belum melihat ada tanda-tanda dari Kyungsoo, Kai mulai semangat 45 memainkan nipple Kyungsoo.

" Chanyeol pasti puas merasakan ini Kyungi, aku sangat iri sekali kepada Chanyeol" Kai terkekeh dengan tangan mengelus benda kenyal tersebut, sebenarnya bukan mengelus paling tepatnya meremas buah dada Kyungsoo yang kenyal.

" Sssshhh... mmmppphhhh" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ternyata desahannya sudah keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu 'Kyungsoo kau pabbo pasti namja mesum ini semakin menjadi-jadi' batinnya tak tahan atas perlakuan Kai.

Walau pun Kai hanya mengelus nipple Kyungsoo dari luar itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tenang dengan posisinya saat ini. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Kai mulai turun memasuki kaos yang di kenakan Kyungsoo.

" Namja messsumm emmm... jangggannnn ahh... mengoda kuuhh..." tangan Kai terhenti ketika Kyungsoo memegangnya.

" Diamlah kau tak lihat sekarang kita sedang dimana? Apa kau mau aku turunkan di tempat sepi seperti ini eoh?" Kai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan.

Kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang memang sangat jarang terlihat atau pun melintas bahkan kalau jika di hitung hanya satu sampai tiga kendaraan saja yang melintas, dan di tambah penerangan lampu jalan yang sangat minim.

CHU~

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo awalnya hanya mengecup tapi karena bibir Kyungsoo menggoda napsunya membuat Kai ketagihan. Kai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terbuai dengan sentuhan Kai yang entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah berada di dalam kaos Kyungsoo.

Masih dengan satu tangannya tak bosan memainkan nippel Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya lagi melesat ke benda kedua yang Kai idam-idamkan, sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kai.

Tangannya menggesek-gesek miss v Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus oleh kain, karena hari ini Kyungsoo yang memakai pakaian serba transparan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya berusaha tak mengeluarkan desahannya yang membuat namja yang ada di hadapannya semakin beringas, tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika tidak bisa menjinakkan seseorang dengan sifat mesumnya.

" Eeehhhhhh... Kaiiiiii ouhhhhh..."

" Mendesahlah Kyungi! Aku tahu kau sudah tak tahan em?" Kai terus saja menggoda Kyungsoo dan tangannya tak berheti meraba miss v Kyungsoo mencari jalan masuk untuk ke dalam.

" Akhhhh...Kaiiiiiiii" Kyungsoo pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Kai. toh Kyungsoo juga sangat menikmatinya.

Memang baru kali ini Kyungsoo melakukan this and that dengan Kai.

Tapi jangan di sangka seorang D.O Kyungsoo selalu melakukan dengan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol. Kadang jika sedang bosan dengan kekasihnya itu, dia selalu menghubungi Kris senior yang ada di Kampusnya, bahkan Ketua BEM Suho yang sudah memiliki kekasih pernah Kyungsoo goda.

Karena Suho sangat mencintai kekasihnya Lay maka Suho selalu menghindar dari Kyungsoo. memang Kyungsoo selalu membuat namja yang melihatnya menjadi napsu.

Kyungsoo yang terlahir sangat sempurna keperluan tercukupi hanya karena saat kecil Kyungsoo pernah mempunyai peristiwa yang menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah terlihat cantik maka tak jarang banyak pria yang mengincarnya.

Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini karena saat sedang duduk di bangku Sekolah SMP Kyungsoo menjadi korban pemerkosaan pria berandalan.

Bukan hanya satu pria tetepi 12 pria sekaligus. Kyungsoo tak pernah memberi tahukan peristiwa tersebut.

" Kau cantik, aku menyukai mu Kyungi" ucap Kai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan duduk memangku Kyungsoo.

" Jangan macam-macam namja mes..." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti saat lumatan dari bibir Kyungsoo semakin ganas. Tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo itu membuat Kai meraup bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai yang sedang melumat bibir Kyungsoo tubuhnya pun tak di biarkan diam. Kai menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke miss v Kyungsoo sensasi yang sangat menabjukkan untuk keduanya.

" Ouuuuhhhhhh ehhhhmmmm..." Kai mengulum daun telinga Kyungsoo sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

" AKHHHH..." ringis Kyungsoo.

" Aku masih ingin menikmati mu Kyungi" Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir mengecup kening Kyungsoo, membuat jantung Kyungsoo bergetar hebat di buatnya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa setiap setuhan yang dia ciptakan rasanya berbeda?' batin Kyungsoo merasakan deru jantungnya tak karuan.

" Aku menyukai mu D.O Kyungsoo" Kai mengulang kata-katanya.

SREKKK...

Kai rupanya merobek baju Kyungsoo dan mempangkan kedua benda kembar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperlihatkan kebencian kepada Kai, walau jauh di dalam lubuknya ada sedikit rasa suka.

Kai sedikit membenarkan posisi jok mobil agar aktifitas selanjutnya berjalan dengan nyaman.

" Sebaiknya aku mulai dari sini dulu lalu..." telunjuk Kai bergerak dari nippel Kyungsoo dan berhenti ke selangkangan Kyungsoo.

Kai pun mulai melumat nippel Kyungsoo memainkan dengan lidahnya, sepertinya Kai ketagihan. Kai juga tak bosan-bosannya beralih dari nipple dan bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

Kai menghiraukan kedua benda tersebut, Kai membagi salivanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai merasa kalau Kyungsoo belum membalas ciuman darinya maka dengan sabar Kai terus melumat.

Kai mengigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun membukanya.

Saat bibir Kyungsoo sudah di buka, Kai mulai merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengalung di lehernya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo tak kalah hebat membalas dengan napsu yang sedari tadi dia pendam.

" Eunghhhhh..." lenguh Kyungsoo tertahan oleh bibir Kai.

CHU~

Kai membuka baju Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun hanya menyisahkan bagian bawahnya yang tertutup dengan rok saat ini dia kenakan.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk pindah di bangku belakang, Kyungsoo pun menurut. Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo tangannya mulai mengelus paha putih nan mulus Kyungsoo.

Tangan yang satunya bermain di nipple Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena remasan demi remasan yang Kai lakukan. Kai tidak memperdulikan desahan atau pun erangan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, bahkan Kai sangat senang mendengar suara yang di keluarkan oleh yeoja yang dia cintai.

Kai memang namja terpopuler di Kampusnya, banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tapi kesempatan itu Kai gunakan hanya sebagai napsu kepuasannya saja.

Kai juga sudah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai kekasih yaitu Chanyeol. Kai yang awalnya Chanyeol hanya mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai napsu kepuasannya, dia urungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol kekasihnnya mempunyai main dengan Baekhyun.

" Kaiiiiiiii..." rupanya tangan Kai sudah masuk ke miss v Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan 'underwear ' Kyngsoo membuangnya sembarang, rok yang Kyungsoo gunakan juga di lepas oleh Kai.

Kai dengan memperlihatkan senyum kemenagan mulai menukan satu jari tengahnya ke dalam miss v Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu tergelonjat kaget.

Saat Kai dengan ganasnya mengobrak-abrik kewanitaanya, tidak sampai di situ Kai juga tidak memperdulikan kalau Kyungsoo sudah mencapai puncaknya, Kai terus saja menusuk miss v Kyungsoo tanpa henti.

" Kau sudah basah Kyungi" Kai terkekeh sambil melumat nipple yang menganggur, dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sexy.

" Ahhhhhh... Kaiiiiiiii... fasterrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh... Kaiiiiiii... Kaiiiiiii ahhhhhhhh..." sentuhan yang Kai lakukan membuat Kyungsoo terlena.

" Kyungi aku hanya melakukan pemanasan dan kau sudah keluar? Dasar payah kau, Bagaimana jika milik ku masuk? Kau pasti akan menyukainya" ledek Kai.

" Cha... ahhhhhhh... mmmppppphhhhhh..." Kyungsoo memanggil nama Chanyeol tapi Kai menyadari itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang.

" Sebut nama ku Kyungi, apa kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu milik ku tertamam di dalam em?" tanya Kai manambah jarinya menjadi tiga jari.

" Sudah berapa namja yang memasuki lubang mu Kyungi?" Kai tidak memperdulikan jika Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sudah klimaks.

" Bukannnnn enghhhhhh... uruuuuuuusannnnn muhhhhhh emmmppptttt..." Kyungsoo merasakan banyak cairan yang dia keluarkan.

" Hentikannnnnn bodooohhhhhh ahhhhhh..." Kyungsoo meminta Kai berhenti tapi tidak di dengar oleh Kai.

Kai menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantannannya, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir rupanya junior Chanyeol kekasihnya sangat kecil jika di bandingkan dengan junior Kai.

" Kau menyukainyakan?" goda Kai, menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuhnya.

' Besar sekali, punya Yeoli saja kalah telak ' batin Kyungsoo sambil menelan salivanya yang agak susah.

Kai tanpa aba-aba atau embel-embel apapun kepada Kyungsoo langsung menerobos lubang Kyungsoo.

" Mmmmmppptttttt..." Kai hanya mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo.

Sudah masuk di dalam Kai memaju-mundurkan gerakannya. Jika di lihat dari depan mobil hanya Kai yang terlihat memperlihatkan bokong Kai oleh lampu mobil atau motor yang melintas.

Kyungsoo yang sangat lelah dengan posisinya mulai gelisah di buatnya.

" Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... " Kyungsoo merasakan junior Kai mulai membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang nikmat.

" Kyungiiiii ahhhhhh... yeahhhhhhh... " racau Kai mempercepat hentakkannya.

" Kaiiiiii cukupppp ahhhh... ahhhh... akuhhhh lelah enghhhh... enghhhh..." Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapakali klimaks belum di perbolehkan oleh Kai berhenti.

" Kyungiiiiii fuck ouhhhhhh... yeahhhh ahhhhh..." tanpa lelah Kai malah manambah gaspolnya.

" Kai enghhh,,, cukupppp sssstttttt..." Kyungsoo menahan dada Kai agar berhenti, tapi tetap saja Kai asik dengan aksinya.

" Sekarang berbaliklah Kyungi!" perintah Kai sambil membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas tanpa melepaskan tautannya.

" Pegang yang kuat Kyungi" Kai mengecup tengkuk Kyungsoo.

" Nghhhhh... ssssstttttt... Kaiiiiii akuuuu mohon hentikannnn ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..." Kai lagi-lagi tanpa lelah menumbuk miss v Kyungsoo.

" Sabarlah ahhhh... aku akan membuktikan jika permainan ku lebih bagus dari pada kekasih mu itu Kyungi" ucap Kai.

Sudah beberapa jam Kai dan Kyungsoo melakukan perainannya. Kai menyeringai saat melihat hasil karnyanya bersatu dengan Kyungsoo meluber ke luar.

" Hahaha,,, jadi hanya segini kemampuan mu Kyungi?" Kai yang sudah berhenti tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

" Bagun Kyungi!" Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, menciumin seluruh wajah Kyungsoo detail.

" Aku mau kita mengubah posisi kita Kyungi!"

" ,,,,, " Kai berpendapat jika Kyungsoo mengatakan setuju.

Kai kembali menidurkan Kyungsoo, kepalanya yang sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo mulai menciumnya, bibir Kai turun ke dagu, ke leher, ke belahan payudara Kyungsoo, ke pusar, dan berhanti di suatu tempat.

Lidah Kai menemukan sesuatu di sana, kedua tangannya meremas memainkan nipple Kyungsoo, dan kembali Kyungsoo merasakan Kai menggelitki bagian sensitifnya.

Kai menjilati semua cairan yang ada di bagian miss v Kyungsoo, entah punya Kyungsoo atau miliknya.

# Huffff''''' capek,

# Elap keringet.

Kai membopong tubuh Kyungsoo ke luar mobil tanpa memperdulikan kendaraan yang melintas apalagi keduanya sudah tidak memakai sehelai kain pun.

" Mau apa kita keluar Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

" Tenanglah, nanti kau juga mengetahuinya Kyungi" jawab Kai menaruh Kyungsoo di cup mobil.

Kai mengocok juniornya terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo sedikit melihat ke belakang Kai yang siap-siap menghujam dirinya lagi. Kyungsoo hampir merosot jika Kai tidak menahanya.

" Hanya sebentar Kyungi" rajuk Kai.

'Sialan kau Kai ' batin Kyungsoo geram.

KLIK

Ternyata Kai memfoto tubuh Kyungsoo yang bugil.

" K-a-i –s-e-d-a-n-g-a-p-a-k-a-u?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat lemas, jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini pasti yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan bukan hanya membentak melainkan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Kai.

" Kau tadi sudah mendengarnyakan kalau aku mencintai mu Kyungi" Kai berbicara di telinga Kyungsoo.

" Jadi jika kau menolak kau menjadi kekasih ku, foto ini akan ku sebarkan ke seluruh Mahasiswa yang ada di Kampus kita" jelas Kai.

" Aku malas berlama-lama" ucap Kai.

" AKH! Kai sakittttttt... ahhhhhh..." Kai menusuk lubang Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sangat lemas menghadapi perlakuan Kai.

" Jika kau keluar sekarang maka aku akan terus melakukan ini sampai pagi" ancam Kai, tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan cup mobil.

" Sudah Kaiiiii ahhhhh...ahhhhhh... sudahhhhh!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Kai yang ada di pinggangnya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak tahan, kembali lagi cairannya keluar sampai-sampai mengalir di selangkangannya.

BRUK

Kyunsoo terjatuh tanpa sadarkan diri. Dengan segera Kai membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan memakaikan pakaian Kyungsoo.

CHU~

" Malam ini kau menjadi milik ku Kyungi" Kai setelah mencium Kyungsoo mulai melanjutkan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke Apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen, tapi saat hendak membuka pintu Kai tidak mengetahui kata sandi yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

" Kyungi apa kata sandinya?" Kai seperti orang bodoh menayakan hal itu kepad orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

" Apa jangan-jangan?" Kai sedikit ragu menekan tombol dan...

TING

Terbukalah pintu aprtemen Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur yang sangat luas.

" Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika aku menemani tidurnya hehe" kekeh Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya sangat lengket di tambah bagian kewanitaannya yang sangat perih, dan betapa terkajutnya di sampinya sudah ada namja yang sudah membuat dirinya menderita seperti ini.

" Wangi apa ini?" Kai mencium aroma masakan yang membuatnya lapar apalagi permainan tadi malam sangat membuat siapa saja kelelahan.

Kai mengikuti aroma masakan yang tertuju di sebuah dapur, dan memperlihatkan seorang yeoja mungil dengan sibuknya menggoreng-goreng masakannya.

Kai berjan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri, agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinkehadirannya.

GREP

" Morning Kyungi?" tanya Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

" Harum sekali Kyungi aku jadi lapar" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Cepat pulang!" seru Kyungsoo.

" Kyungi aku serus dengan omongan ku yang tadi malam" seketika itu Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya. Kai membalikan badan Kyungsoo menghadap dirinya.

" Aku sungguh mencintai mu D.O Kyungsoo" Kai memperlihatkan keseriusannya.

' Tidak ada ' batin Kyungsoo berkata, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Kai.

" Tidak bisa Kai..." ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

" Gwaen..." belum sempat Kai meneruskan kalimatnya sudah di tutup oleh bibir Kyungsoo.

" Tunggu!" Kai melepaska ciumannya.

" Jadi kau?" tanya Kai.

" Ne..." jawab Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai.

Dengan hati gembira Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa memutuskan panutan bibir mereka, dan Kai membawa kembali Kyungsoo ke kamar Kyungsoo.

END


End file.
